1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition, an electrode transfer film having the same, and a display panel having the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a composition and an electrode transfer film that are suitable for fabricating finely patterned electrodes of a high definition display panel, and a display panel including the electrodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of display panels use electrodes to control the display of images. For example, a plasma display panel (PDP) is a flat panel display device that includes a plurality of electrodes to control image formation. The PDP uses a plasma or gas discharge phenomenon, wherein a discharge is generated in the panel by applying a voltage potential to electrodes that are separated from each other in a gas atmosphere.
A plasma display panel generally includes electrodes such as address electrodes and display electrodes. One or more of these may be formed of, e.g., a transparent electrode and a bus electrode. In some cases, the address electrode may be patterned and may be formed using a silver paste by a printing method, and the sustain electrodes may include the transparent electrode and the bus electrode. The transparent electrode may be formed by vacuum deposition of a transparent electrode material, e.g., indium tin oxide (ITO), and the bus electrode may be formed by vacuum deposition of chromium, copper and chromium, in sequence, and then etching them in a pattern.
Where the printing method for forming the address electrode uses a paste, it may be difficult to accurately regulate the pitch and width of the electrode. In addition, the vacuum deposition and etching processes for forming the bus electrode may require significant processing time and incur high material costs.
Efforts to produce simple and economically attractive processes for forming electrodes with fine, accurately-controlled line widths have focused on a photosensitive paste method (or a thick layer photosensitive method), wherein a photosensitive composition including an electrode material is prepared, applied and patterned. The photosensitive paste method may include forming a layer on a substrate by printing a paste including photosensitive inorganic particles, forming a pattern on the substrate by projecting ultraviolet (UV) light through a photomask onto the layer, and the firing the patterned layer. This photosensitive paste method may be particularly suited to the manufacture of PDPs, which are continually being refined to have larger areas and greater resolutions. Although the photosensitive paste method may be used, it is limited to silver (Ag).
Silver generally has excellent electrical characteristics. However, its use for the manufacture of electrodes may result in high cost. Further, the patterning of silver-based electrodes may be somewhat unsatisfactory because silver oxide and/or silver sulfide may be generated due to the reaction of the silver electrode with external contaminants such as moisture or impurities formed on the surface of the electrode. In addition, silver-based electrodes may exhibit a relatively short life span and deteriorating electrical characteristics because the electrode may be corroded and undergo color changes.